The Army of Sheep
by Turbo Leafeon
Summary: Exhausted and lost, Leafeon was found washed up in the forest by a gorgeous and friendly Glaceon. Why was he here? Sorry the summary is so short... I just don't want to ruin the story. Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep_

_I'm afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion_

_Alexander the Great_

* * *

Chapter 1

Light. Not a kind light. Not a warm, loving light. Not a light that caresses your eyes, and leaves your senses groping for more. No, it was a harsh light. A light that burned, and fought to pierce your eyelids and travel deep into your soft, unprotected mind.

The first thing he noticed was that he was wet. And he hated being wet. His soft cream colored fur was plastered against him. His ears were drooping back over his head, and his green, leafy tail was… take a wild guess… wet. And then he heard something that scared him. Something that terrified him more than anything else. Silence. He had never seen light and heard silence at the same time. What was wrong?

He forced his paws to lift him to his feet, and his eyelids reluctantly opened. He had never seen anything like it. Green trees and damp leaves filled his vision. A smooth layer of river pebbles shifted under his paws. A clear, bubbling brook trickled behind him. His long ears perked slightly, but even just that movement made him feel sick. Black spots were dancing before his eyes. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

"Well, that's somethin' you don't see every day." An icy, light bluish creature rose from the grass, "It's not every day you see a hopeless, washed up Leafeon." Leafeon blinked. The creature was talking to him… The thing was amazing. Having the same body type as itself, she was cold and she was colored in light shades of the blue. Beautiful and yet dangerous, its eyes showed no sign of anger. That's when he knew what it was the Fresh Snow Pokémon, "Hey, are you sure you're OK?" Leafeon stumbled slightly, and the creature was instantly by his side, "Hey there, there's no need for that. Just lean on me, just like that. I'll get you to someone who can help. By the way, you can call me Glaceon."

* * *

Nate felt depressed. No matter what he did, his Pokémon lost. It didn't matter if he trained them this way, or that way, or even upside down. His stupid Pokémon lost EVERY SINGLE TIME! He hurled his backpack onto the hotel bed, tossing his hat to the floor. It was pointless. Even Juniper had been wrong. He would never be great. A soft knock tapped at his door.

"GO AWAY!" Apparently, the knocker didn't understand the subtle undertones in his words. With a growl, Nate kicked the wall, "What do you _not_ understand about the words GO AWAY?!" He sighed and flicked his brown hair out of his eyes, "Fine. Come in." The door opened and Nate could almost feel his face growing red, "Oh, Juniper. Uh, sorry, I didn't know it was you."

The girl laughed, "It doesn't matter. I would be mad too if I lost." Nate moodily dropped into an armchair,

"You don't know what it's like to lose _every_ match! I mean, who knew that that conceited druggy Ash had a friggin' invincible Pikachu?!"

Juniper's green eyes were laughing, but she put on a stern face, "Now now, Nate. Don't get angry. Get smart. That's how you win."

Nate made a face, "How would you know. You want to work in a _lab_. How would you know anything about Pokémon?"

"You're twelve, and I'm twenty. I think I would know a bit more than you would."

Nate threw up his hands in exasperation, "But nothing you say works!" He spun on his heel and stalked towards the window, back towards the young woman.

He refused to turn around as her sympathetic voice reached his ears, "Are you upset about Leafeon?"

Nate felt his eyes growing watery, and shook himself, "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Silence. He heaved a heavy sigh, "Alright, maybe I am."

"It's alright. But everyone has to release a Pokemon at one point."

"Does that make it right?"

Juniper raised a delicate eyebrow, "That depends on how you define 'right'."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glaceon half lead, half dragged Leafeon through the forest. Leafeon was exhausted to a dangerous extent. The tan colored creature couldn't sort out his thoughts. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. What wasn't right? What was right?

"Glaceon, what's _that_?" Leafeon suddenly realized that they had stopped. He raised his head with an effort, and saw a band of perhaps a dozen other creatures.

Glaceon glared at her partner, a blue and cream colored creature that stood about three feet tall, it was a Quilava. "It's a Leafeon, found it washed up deep in the forest and practically unconscious."

Quilava grew a humongous smile on his face, "Oh great I love a new friend! You know I have lots of friends in our organization, there is…"

Glaceon gave him a look, a look that told him "Shut up." Quilava stopped his yapping and went to go harass someone else.

Glaceon gave Leafeon an apologetic look, "Sorry 'bout that, he's a little... different."

"I am going to take you to our commander. I believe she's over by her boulder. Probably getting a little bit of peace and quiet." Glaceon led Leafeon through the crowd of Pokémon, ignoring the looks that they were shooting him.

She gestured towards a small pile of moss covered rocks, "That's one of our entrances over there. There's a few more dotted around here. Watch yourself, there's another one right between those tree roots there." Leafeon was silent, so Glaceon assumed he was listening, "You may be wondering _where_ they lead. Actually, there's a huge complex of tunnels right here under our feet!" Leafeon continued to plod along, his breathing heavy.

Glaceon then saw one of her comrades, "Hey Golurk." They passed the colossal and mighty Automaton Pokémon patrolling the camp. His ominous, bright yellow eyes scanning every inch of the camp for danger. Golurk paused and then went over to Leafeon with a red rose in his hand. Leafeon then took the rose from Golurk and the ghostly golem went on with his duty.

It wasn't a long trek to the boulder, but it felt like it to Leafeon. He was both mentally and physically exhausted.

As they approached the boulder, Glaceon gestured for her tired friend to sit down, "You can wait here. I'll go speak to her." She then glided softly towards the mossy grey boulder to search for the commander. A moment later, he returned. Closely following behind her was the most elegant creature Leafeon had ever seen. Her fur was a shade of light green, and its horns were fierce yet gorgeous. Its pink eyes were full of confidence.

The creature stepped forward on its four boot-like feet and stood before Leafeon, "Greetings, Leafeon."

Glaceon was strangely serious, "Leafeon, allow me to introduce you to our leader. Her name is Virizion."

Virizion dipped her head, "You are weary. If you desire, you may stay with us for as long as you wish." Leafeon raised his head in an almost imperceptible nod. Virizion stood up, "I am glad at your decision. I can feel much potential in you. You will become great one day, and I would not want to be he who stands in your way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Animals! Pets! That's what those stupid humans called us! To them, we are _nothing! NOTHING!_"

Glaceon rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Skorupi, don't you have anything better to do? I mean, all that you do is stand around screaming about humans."

The Skorupi whipped around, his eyes wild, "Just because you're okay with injustice doesn't mean we all are!"

"We're already doing our part. Whining won't solve anything."

"Yes it will! How long until they just kill all of us _unused_ Pokémon?!"

"Whoa, whoa, that's going too far. Nobody's going to kill nobody."

"How do _you_ know? As far as we know, they think we're animals! ANIMALS!"

Glaceon glared at him, "What do you want to do, cause a panic? Just keep your mouth shut!" With that, he led Leafeon away from the small crowd of Pokémon.

She shrugged, "Sorry 'bout that Leafeon. Skorupi's owner "released" him after they got a bigger one. He never really got over it." Leafeon nodded slowly, his sharp eyes roving around the odd collection of Pokémon.

Glaceon led Leafeon through the clearing and towards a tree. Needless to say, he was surprised when Glaceon disappeared. He leapt forward, only to fall head over heels into a tunnel. Glaceon found this extremely funny. Leafeon didn't think so. _So _this_ is one of the secret tunnel entrances_.

The tunnel was dark. And damp. And it smelled like a Garbodor. But it was so much better than the cold, hard silence of his prison. Just the thought of that blackness sent a chill through him. Leafeon didn't know if the feeling was hate or sorrow.

Glaceon dodged around a root that protruded from the tunnel ceiling, "So, welcome home Leafeon! It needs a little cleaning up, I know. But everybody's too lazy to do anything about it." A hole in the top of the tunnel allowed a ray of sunlight passage into the darkness, illuminating a massive, underground lake. Glaceon looked proudly out over the expanse of water. She knew that he didn't need to explain how amazing this was. She took a quick drink from the water, and could almost feel her cells regenerating. She doubted that not even Water type Pokémon appreciated the heavenly liquid as much as other types did. It wasn't just nice. It was necessary.

Leafeon took a small sip. He'd already had plenty to drink in the river.

* * *

"So, Nate, how's your pathetic little Leafeon doing now? Still failing the team?" Nate clenched his fists at his sides. He hated Ash. The cocky trainer continued, "You need to _love_ your Pokémon. Just look at Palpitoad here! He's so happy, aren't you Palpitoad?" He patted the Pokémon on the head. Nate almost felt sorry for the creature. He had never seen such a clinically depressed Pokémon in his entire life. Ash, however, didn't notice, "You're too young to be doing this anyway. Too immature."

Nate cocked an eyebrow, "You're ten."

Ash's complexion darkened with anger, "So what if I'm ten at least I treat my Pokémon with care." Nate knew he was lying after looking at the tortured Palpitoad.

At that moment, a dark-skinned girl who apparently had never heard of the word "haircut" ran into the Pokémon Care Center, it was Iris. "Ash, we've got to run for our liv—I mean leave politely! Stupid town. No underage drinking." She grumbled as she dragged Ash out of the building. Nate rolled his eyes. Those kids were a shady bunch.

He sat down on a leather chair as he waited for Juniper to arrive. _Nope,_ he silently answered Ash, _That Leafeon isn't failing the team anymore._ It was the right thing to release Leafeon. It wasn't wrong. Now he had a great Pokémon! It was worth it. But for some reason, that didn't help him feel any better.


End file.
